


Unexpected

by OTPsaisa



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Chair Sex, Just Sex, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, no love, slight one-sided pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPsaisa/pseuds/OTPsaisa
Summary: "You're such a slut.""Only for you."
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Kudos: 8





	Unexpected

The first time they hooked up–a little post-battle stress relief that had surprised them both–Saitou expected to take the lead, anticipating inexperience and intending to offer guidance, but Sanosuke... 

Sanosuke was an absolute demon in the sack. 

He took everything Saitou dished out and returned it ten-fold, eagerly outperforming the older man. Sanosuke meant business from the very beginning and wasted no time learning Saitou's body once given the chance; hands deftly finding every sensitive nook and erogenous cranny, including some Saitou hadn't even known himself. Each flick of his tongue, twist of a wrist, or cant of his hips held purpose; Sanosuke knew what he wanted and how to get it, throwing wanton looks over a shoulder or stretching himself out shamelessly beneath the swordsman as if he _knew_ how good he looked–and he probably did. 

Unsurprisingly, Sanosuke was vocal; surprisingly, he knew how to drive Saitou to the brink of madness without a single touch, offering breathless words of encouragement before his voice dropped several octaves into a lower, deliberate, _demanding_ tone. It worked without fail; especially in public, where Sanosuke teased with filth whispered in Saitou's ear, pretending he'd said nothing as he walked away, a bright smile plastered on for the friendly old women in the market. In the throes of passion, Sanosuke didn't cry or keen like lovers past, he growled; purring moans deep and guttural against Saitou's throat, around his length, sending vibrations shivering through hot flesh and muscle. 

He often tied the brawler up, binding him with ropes and stuffing his mouth with whatever was on hand, and, sometimes, Sanosuke accepted it. Other times, he wriggled free–Saitou was still unsure _how_ with how tightly he secured the knots–to pull closer, or he'd moan as loud and lewd as possible beyond the gag, smirking around it, to egg Saitou on. Sanosuke never complained about the restraints, leaving Saitou sure that the welted bruises on his skin, or dribbled spit escaping the barrier between his teeth, turned him on even more; it was clear that Sanosuke enjoyed the added challenge. 

Once, when Saitou was a little too distracted–selfishly focusing on his own release and the pace of his thrusts–Sanosuke locked his legs around Saitou's waist and flipped them, taking control of their movements and throwing his head back as he sent them both over the edge, breathing out a string of obscenities and smacking Saitou's hands away when he got too grabby. That was the first time Sanosuke had ever succeeded in overpowering him and Saitou, concealing his shock, had no choice but to go along for the ride, noting what had pushed Sanosuke to that point and remembering it for later use.

Saitou didn't think he wanted to know where Sanosuke gained his experience but, sometimes, he was tempted to ask. He couldn't deny his curiosity; where did one learn how to push another to near insanity and obsession? Where had he learned to move with all the fluidity of water and touch with the heat of an unbridled flame? Sanosuke didn't exude natural sensuality at all–the boy was clumsy and seemingly clueless more often than not–but when they were alone, behind the closed doors of their respective homes or Saitou's office, it was like he was possessed. Such was the case now... 

Sanosuke had locked the door after kicking Chou out, stripping his jacket and loosening the ties of his pants while telling Saitou to 'keep his trap shut and just go with it'. That's how he found himself with a lapful of fight-merchant–chair pushed only far enough from the desk to accommodate their legs–and Sanosuke occupying himself with a slow grind, easing lower until fully settled and pressed, back bare and sweat-sticky, to Saitou's clothed chest. A smooth slither of hips had Saitou biting off a moan around a well-defined trapezius, making Sanosuke huff in amusement at the stifled noise. Another had stars bursting in Saitou's vision, fingers digging deeper into the soft dips near Sanosuke's hip bones. 

"Mmmmm. You like that, don't you? _Fuuuuuck_ , right there, old man." 

That mouth was almost always more trouble than it was worth but, when it rasped demands in husky tones, it was nearly enough to make Saitou lose it. 

He should have felt used, knowing this kid was only visiting long enough to get off, but, in those moments, Saitou couldn't bring himself to care; he just let Sanosuke do what they both knew he did best. Rolling his hips again and spreading his legs, forcing Saitou's thighs against the arms of his chair, Sanosuke leaned futher into the man beneath him, throwing an arm around Saitou's neck as the other drifted lower, turning his head until their lips met. Sanosuke licked along his teeth before pushing past to claim his mouth, muffling a groan from one of them as they rocked together. A curse against Saitou's tongue signaled Sanosuke's climax, but that didn't slow him. He writhed through it, grabbing at the hands that had shifted to support his waist, as Saitou's own release caught up. His grinding slowed, both men far too sensitive, but _still_ he moved as though he didn't want the overwhelming sensations to end–though they were barely staying on the right side of painful. 

"What brought this on?" Saitou managed, grimacing from overstimulation and mouthing the faintly broken words into Sanosuke's neck before giving up entirely, sinking into his chair. The roosterhead sighed–sounding thoroughly satisfied–before finally pulling away to stand; leaning over the desk and glancing back with a smirk, he caught Saitou staring–mesmerized by the mess presented at eye-level. 

"Got into a fight. I won, of course, even though it was _five-on-one_." Sanosuke's voice dropped suggestively on the tail-end of his statement; he moved with purpose again, stretching like a house cat and shifting his weight to sway his hips– _Insatiable fool,_ Saitou thought, rolling his eyes and fishing the cigarette carton out of his rumpled jacket–before dropping lazily against the surface beneath him. Turning his attention to the papers on the desktop, Sanosuke picked through until he found what he was looking for and straightened, putting on a show of pulling his pants up before tying them, not bothering to clean up; early on, Saitou learned he preferred the slick reminder on his inner thighs, leaking as the day drug on and not minding when it dried, though he did eventually bathe to remove the evidence. The mess on his abdomen, more apparent and harder to hide, was swept away with a bit of paper and thrown in the nearby waste bin. "You know how I get." 

And he did. Fights of any kind never failed to get Sanosuke riled up, no matter how easy; though the harder battles, the _real_ challenges–like their own sparring matches, leaving Sanosuke bloodied and bruised–preceded the nastiest of their romps. 

"You're such a slut." This was how it always ended; starting as an off-hand remark with no heat, it–and the exchange that followed–soon replaced all other words of parting as they never really said goodbye. Tucking himself in after his own clean up, Saitou's euphoria was replaced with a more sobering emotion he didn't bother identifying. 

"Only for you." Sanosuke's expected response came with a content smile, and a closed-mouth kiss, before his jacket returned and he headed for the door. 

"For now." The thought of Sanosuke giving it up to anyone else had crossed his mind many times and it made him furious–he had no problem identifying _that_ –but this wasn't love and Saitou couldn't expect Sanosuke's fidelity forever. 

"We'll see," was always Sanosuke's answer and, despite knowing better, it never failed to give Saitou hope.


End file.
